


Your Warmth, Your Life, Your Love

by FANT0ME1R1S



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Junpei and Yukari have an mlm and wlw solidarity, Light Angst, M/M, MITSURU AND YUKARI ARE TRANS TOO BUT IT ISNT MENTIONED, Relationship Talk, leon’s akijun agenda <3, trans Junpei, trans akihiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANT0ME1R1S/pseuds/FANT0ME1R1S
Summary: just my akijun agenda FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER DOT COM @FANT0ME1R1S
Relationships: Iori Junpei/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Your Warmth, Your Life, Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> just my akijun agenda FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER DOT COM @FANT0ME1R1S

Junpei once again tried to find the body of someone who wasn't present, on the rare days Akihiko spent the night with him he was never there to give his boyfriend a good morning kiss. The already familiar sadness came over him, maybe their relationship wasn’t as serious as Iori thought it was, he rolled to the other side of the bed and whipped away the tears that were falling longing for even the slightest touch from the man he loved.  
His sulking was suddenly interrupted by a gentle knock on the door:  
-It’s Yukari! You usually get out of bed way earlier than this, is everything okay?  
He looked at the clock on his bedside table, 12am, he had lost track of time, he got up and opened the door with what he hoped was a convincing smile:  
-Morning Yuka! It’s just an upset stomach, don’t worry about it  
She leaned against the doorframe with an unconvinced look plastered on her face:  
-Junpei...If it was really that you would be bugging the whole dorm about it. And by those bloodshot eyes of yours you were either crying or smoking weed, and I’d rather believe it’s the first option.  
Damn, she knows him way too well, his facade broke, with a deep sigh he gestured for her to come in, after Takeba sat on the bed Iori closed the door without the usual strength then positioned himself next to his friend:  
-What’s wrong?  
She put her hand on his shoulder and gently caressed it, showing her support:  
-It’s...Akihiko, I’m starting to think he doesn’t want to be with me anymore, or that he never actually did, he always spends saturday nights here but i never see him the next morning, we rarely go out together or spend some time alone, he’s always so busy with training and everything that we almost don’t have time for each other and when we do it’s always so little, I feel horrible for feeling like this! I don’t want him to change his schedule just because I’m stupid and needy, he’s so much better than me in every way possible he should be with someone who isn’t as demanding as me and as great as he is...But at the same time I’m so scared of him leaving me! I...I love him so much Yuka!  
At this point he couldn’t take it anymore, he broke down on Yukari’s arms, she held him gently trying her best to help him calm down:  
-Remember when i first started dating Mitsuru?  
He nodded, she gave a small smile and looked out the window:  
-I actually felt the same way as you! She’s the student council president, everyone loves her and she could get with anyone she wanted, yet she chose to be with me, I never understood why until I talked to her about it.  
She took his hands into hers and looked at him in the eyes:  
-Talk to him Junpei, I’m sure he loves you as much as you love him, and it’s about time you two have the “love” talk  
He chuckled lightly pulling Yukari into a tight hug:  
-I love you my emotional support lesbian  
She laughed loudly and embraced him back with the same intensity:  
-I love you too my dumbass bisexual  
He whipped away the few tears that still ran through his face, getting up and noticing he hadn’t eaten since he woke up:  
-I’m gonna tidy myself up! After that do you wanna grab something to eat? Also help me choose what to wear! I wanna dress up in something good today so I can...Y’know...Impress Aki  
He winked and went to the sink so he could brush his teeth while Yukari searched through his wardrobe:  
-Sorry, can’t do anything today, I’m spending the day with Mitsuru, we’re going to have lunch together, catch a movie then go to a karaoke.  
Iori poked her stomach playfully toothbrush still inside his mouth:  
-Someone seems excited to spend the day with the wifey!  
She playfully hit him receiving an exaggerated reaction in return   
-She’s not my wife Stupei!  
-One day she’ll be!  
He dramatically leaned against his best friend and pretended to cry:  
-I’ll be the best man at your wedding, and you two are gonna be old rich lesbian aunts who have lots of cats and drink wine together…  
She sighed dreamily, he couldn’t figure out if it was sarcastic or not:  
-Since Makoto is going out with Shinji today and Ken and Fuuka are gonna help Aigis with some stuff, it’s only going to be you and Akihiko in the dorm tonight  
He high-fived Yukari and said a loud “WO!”, eliminating all of the tension that once was in the room:  
-Hell yeah! We’re making out in the lounge today!  
They both laughed, she was glad to see her friend being his usual dorky self again:  
-Jesus christ Junpei do you have anything that doesn’t scream “I am heterosexual”?!  
She threw the chosen clothes on the bed, a black pair of jeans, a grey tank top and a black and red flannel shirt:  
-Gotta go, Mitsuru is waiting for me, tell me how it went tomorrow, okay? Also no cap, you look better without it  
Before Iori could protest she had already left and the sound of Kirijo’s motorcycle engine could be heard as it got farther away every second. He felt anxious once again, everything could go wrong and ruin their relationship as well as the team’s synergy...He slapped himself stopping that train of thought and started putting his clothes on, he had to be mentally ready for when his boyfriend arrived:  
-His practice ends at 5...But he usually eats something before coming back to the dorm so he should be here by 6:30...I have a lot of time.  
He said to himself, he was going to think of something, not now though, he can’t think straight with an empty stomach.  
After satiating his hunger he was ready to put the plan he had thought of into action, leaving to the Paulownia mall, he had what he would call as “his best idea to date”, even if he said that about every one of them. It consisted of something simple, renting a movie, getting some takeout and then just talking to each other about what Junpei was feeling earlier, with a good mood set he wouldn’t have any problems opening up to his partner.   
With the film chosen, food in hands and some of their favorite sweets, he decided to go home. When opening the door he was met with an unexpected sight:  
-Welcome back!  
It was Akihiko, back way earlier than he what normally would, he put the sports magazine he was reading on the coffee table and looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile:  
-What’s all this?  
Junpei sat next to him, giving Sanada a kiss, which he retributted:  
-Not much...Just some stuff for us! I was thinking that we could spend some time together today, it’s not like anyone would bother us since they’re all busy  
Iori rested his head on the other’s shoulders, who didn’t do anything back this time:  
-Why are you back so early? You usually arrive like, two hours from now  
The younger boy put his hand over Akihiko’s, trying his hardest to get some response from him:  
-I-Uh...Actually had the same idea as you! I talked to Mitsuru yesterday and she told me that no one was gonna be in the dorm today apart from the two of us, and I...Really wanted to spend some time with you without any interruptions.  
Junpei was shocked to say the least, everything he had thought before seemed so silly, he couldn’t believe he doubted what his upperclassman felt towards him, he let out a relieved sigh and before he could notice a stream of tears fell started, making his lover very confused:  
-Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?  
Akihiko worryingly put his hands on Iori’s cheeks trying to figure out what had triggered this, the crying boy took both of his boyfriend’s hands into his and gave one of his big bright smiles which Sanada never got tired of:  
-I’m just...Relieved  
This answer didn’t really help Akihiko figure out what had happened, but he was glad to see that his boyfriend wasn’t feeling bad:  
-Relieved…? I’m glad you are, but why?  
Well, it was time to confess his insecurities, the confident, energetic, and to many, full of himself, Junpei Iori, was about to tell everything he was feeling to the person he always he thought highly of, who he never thought would love him back, to the one he trusted the most:  
-I...I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore Aki…  
His heart broke, but not because his partner doubted his love towards him, but that he couldn’t reassure him of that, he felt horribly guilty, he knew his busy life and the tons of girls who run around him would hurt Junpei at some point.The moment that his underclassman confessed to him everything seemed so perfect, he didn’t think of anything but wanting to be with Iori, he jumped headfirst into something for the first time, the feelings he made Akihiko feel were so new and comforting, and the fact that he caused those nerve wrecking thoughts on the guy he wants to protect the most only made the pain even bigger:  
-Junpei...I’m...So sorry  
His hands were trembling as he tried his hardest to hold back the eruption on emotions inside him:  
-It’s ok Aki, you have a lot of stuff to do, and because of that you don’t really have time for me, Shinji, or even yourself sometimes, i should be the one apologizing to you  
That was the last straw, what made the always composed man break into billions of pieces, a mixture of anger and sadness ran through him:  
-What do you mean you should be the one apologizing?! I almost never have time for you and when I do it’s two hours at best. And what made you feel that way? Since when have you felt that way?  
Junpei swallowed hard and got more and more nervous, he had already hurt Akihiko way too much during this conversation, and this would probably be the fatal blow in his already fragile heart:  
-You normally spend Saturdays in my room, right?...I never saw you in bed with me the next morning...And we haven’t even talked properly since like, 3 weeks ago...I thought I bored you, that you didn’t break up with me yet because of the team…  
He froze, feeling a deep ache of guilt and anger towards himself, how could he be so cruel? He never thought of how Junpei felt when he left early in the morning, and how he didn’t tell Iori about the tournament he was going to participate in:  
-I...don’t even know what to say...I was so used to figuring out my life by myself and no one caring when I was more busy...I haven’t had a lot of time these past few weeks because I’m training really hard for a boxing meet that’s gonna happen next month...I should have told you that  
Sanada groaned, getting angrier with every word he blurted out:  
-And I can’t even justify me getting out of bed before you wake up, that was just me being inconsiderate of you...I’m so sorry...You mean so much to me, I never had the intention to make you feel that way  
He put the palm of his left hand on his head, Junpei caught his attention again by gently caressing his cheek with his thumb, whipping away a few tears that were falling:  
-Babe, it’s okay-  
-It’s not okay!  
Akihiko interrupted him and got up from the sofa:  
-You made me feel things i’ve never felt before! I feel like myself with you, Junpei, I feel like I don’t have to prove anything to anyone, I feel free, I feel wanted! And I made you think of something like that...Junpei...I love you so much Junpei, I’m sorry I couldn't show you that…  
His mouth had already said those three sweet words before he had realised it, now it was too late to take them back, his eyes were closed and the only thing he could hear was the fast pace of his heartbeat, he was hoping that Iori would leave so he could bottle all of this up inside him and just flush those feelings down the drain. He finally heard the sound of the sofa springs moving, then a few footsteps:  
-Look Junpei, if you want to leave the time is n-  
Before he could finish the sentence his lips were sealed by a soft kiss that reminded him of how loyal his boyfriend actually is, and how lucky he is to have him in his life:  
-I love you too, Aki, more than you could ever imagine  
Junpei put his left hand behind his lover’s head bringing it closer, making their foreheads touch, then gently wrapped his right arm around Akihiko’s unsurprisingly toned body, they continued giving each other quick pecks on the mouth until Sanada had calmed down, getting less tense with the closeness between him and Iori, he chuckled softly and grabbed the collar of the flanell his partner was wearing, throwing him on the lounge’s sofa, accompanying him shortly after, and giving him a deep kiss which turned into a make out session.They didn’t notice the hours go by while enjoying each other’s company (more specifically, their mouths), suddenly they heard the familiar jingle of the door, surprising both of them and making Junpei fall from the narrow surface he was laying on and Akihiko blush from embarrassment:  
-Hello...I see you’d rather do your homosexual activity on a public space rather than in your own room...Truly despicable  
Mitsuru said almost not being able to keep a straight face, the four burst out laughing, Yukari helping Junpei get up:  
-So, I see you actually did what you said you would for once  
Takeba said and hitting her friend with her elbow lightly:  
-I wouldn’t let a chance to make out on the dorm’s lounge go by so easily, Yuka!   
Akihiko crossed his arms and smirked:  
-If I remember correctly I was the one who started it wasn’t I, Junpei?  
Iori put his index finger on Sanada’s lips and made a shushing noise:  
-Mere details, babe! We made out in the forbidden place that’s what matters  
The older boy pushed his underclassman closer to him, the perfect distance to make their lips almost touch:  
-Wanna do it again?  
Junpei excitedly said “Hell Yeah!” and threw himself into his man, before they could indulge in any more “homosexual activity” Mitsuru sepparated them:  
-What the fuck Mitsuru? That was homophobic!  
The baseball player said sarcastically, pouting at the girl:  
-Yeah, yeah if Ken came back and saw you two all over each other I wouldn’t want to be the one to explain about the birds and the bees, or the bees and the bees, or the birds and the birds  
Yukari said, resting her arm on her girlfriend’s shoulder:  
-Thanks for explaining it to them, princess, I don’t know what I would have done without you  
The taller girl planted a kiss on Takeba’s cheek, leaving a mark from the dark red lipstick she was wearing:  
-I hate gay people! Let’s get away from them before they contaminate us with the gay!  
Junpei grabbed what he had bought earlier as well as his boyfriend’s hand and ran to his room, hearing a “See you in the morning!” from Yukari before closing the door behind them, putting the food in the table he had near the bed while Akihiko took his shirt off:  
-Do you have any sports bras or anything like that you can lend me?  
-Yeah! They’re on the second drawer  
He took off the binder he was wearing finally being able to breathe normally again, putting a random sports bra he had found and a comfortable baggy shirt:  
-You should take yours off too  
Iori groaned, already laying down on the bed:  
-Don’t want to...Too far away…  
He extended the “Y” and lazily tried to reach the wardrobe, making a grabby hand gesture when his arm was fully stretched, getting hit by a top and an old shirt rapidly after, Akihiko made himself at home and positioned himself next to Junpei, lying on his chest while the other played with his hair:  
-You sure you wanna spend the night here? We have school tomorrow   
Iori said with his mouth full of food, the boxer thought a bit before saying anything:  
-Yeah, I am, I’ll stay here other days of the week too, it’s not like it’ll be a problem for anyone  
-Only if Ken sees us leaving the room together and we have to explain that when a man and another man love each other very much…  
They both laughed and lovingly looked at each other, they stayed in this comfortable silence with a few kisses here and there until the movie finished and they fell asleep on each other’s arms.  
Junpei woke up with the annoying sound of his alarm clock, a strange warmth enveloping his body, looking down he saw Akihiko sound asleep with his arms wrapped around his lover, and head still resting on his chest:  
-A few more minutes won’t hurt…  
He whispered to himself and cuddled his boyfriend until he fell asleep again, losing track of time and making them miss school, what resulted in a scolding from Mitsuru and a “No sleeping with each other on school days” rule that the three of them knew wouldn’t be followed, in the end neither Junpei or Akihiko regretted being with each other for a little longer.


End file.
